


Play for me

by nesssa



Series: bae drabbles [5]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, im so sorry, its still kinda vague but yeah.., violin playing at inappropriate times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa
Summary: Why does he always say yes to him, even to his craziest ideas.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: bae drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099859
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Play for me

**Author's Note:**

> *posts this and runs away*
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. if you are twoset or know them, please PLEASE dont read or interact.

Why does he always say yes to him, even to his craziest ideas.

He readjusts his neck on the violin’s chin piece, bow gliding across the strings slowly, as his brain is trying to focus on playing the piece correctly, while his whole body is preoccupied with the sensation of kisses and gentle bites being peppered down his stomach, getting lower and lower, and a hand tight around his cock moving in the same rhythm as is the piece.

“You’re doing great, keep going. Just like that. You’re almost at the end of the movement.”  
They’ve been at it for a few minutes, not the whole concerto, but it still feels like forever and no time at all. A hand around his hip is keeping him anchored in place.

He only manages to nod, eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open, focusing on his fingers finding the right notes, not the other fingers finding the perfect pressure around him. 

Oh no. 

His bow skids across the fingerboard, as wet heat envelops him. It’s too much and he can’t help but let out moans and deep breaths as he tries to steady himself, he just wants to come already. There’s tongue on him, around him, and so much heat, he wants to press closer, tries moving his hips, but then the heat is gone.  
A hand taps his elbow a few times, urging him to continue playing, accompanied by encouraging words from below of “Keep going, love, just a little bit longer.” He didn't even realize he stopped playing. How will he survive this. 

He lowers the bow across the strings again, as the movement resumes and warmth comes back, but he can’t find the right rhythm and the notes sound all too sharp to his ears. 

“Ahh! I can't. I'm so close. You’re killing me here.”

He almost feels a cheeky smile around him. The hold on his hip tightens, a thumb caresing circles into his skin, the movements get faster as the climax of the piece approaches. 

He wants to look down, but his violin is in the way. And if he stopped playing, he would lose. He knows he will lose either way, but still wants to be good and finish this, he has been promised a satisfying ending after all.

Instead of looking down, he keeps playing, his chin awkwardly angling towards the violin when all he wants is to throw his head back as pleasure overwhelms him, eyes slowly rolling back into his skull. He reaches the climax of the movement at the same time as he spills down his throat with a yell. 

There’s few tears that escape because of the overstimulation and exhaustion, he feels his violin is being taken from him by careful hands, as he slumps against the table behind him, trying to catch his breath.

“You did so good. So good.” The tears are wiped away. He’s all clothed again, and being guided to sit at their couch. He wants to return the favor but feels weak and sleepy now from all the adrenaline and sensations, he snuggles close to his boyfriend who runs fingers through his hair, calming him down while whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this. I’m never doing it again.”

“Sure.” he feels more than he hears the light snicker behind the word.

“...Damnit.” 

“I love you.” A kiss is pressed against his forehead, he feels like he’s floating on a cloud. 

“... I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry but not really?


End file.
